


Signed by Your's Truly

by Skydiver_Tomyo



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M, Maxwell does not agree, according to Cullen either way, but there is a plot???, desk sex gone horrible well, mentions of Kremy, mother Giselle too now that I think about it, okay this was just an excuse to write smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 16:37:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3536516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skydiver_Tomyo/pseuds/Skydiver_Tomyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Desk sex is lovely and all, but sometimes, Cullen forgets there are papers that get everywhere. And then he realizes that ink stains can leave a rather interesting mark. Cue oblivious Maxwell that turns into blushing Maxwell that everyone teases.</p><p>So, basically the mod with naked Trevelyan squeezing in between Cullen and the desk set of a mighty need and after bombing a tumblr post with tags ended with this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So basically that post on tumblr with naked modded Trevelyan led to this  
> http://skydiver-tomyo.tumblr.com/post/113484352108/youramatus-the-lure-of-command-read-the-tags-i  
> smut ensues and I really need sleep
> 
> enjoy *v*

Cullen moved a piece up onto the map, half of his mind on the work at hand and the other- well, it was pretty clear where the other half of his mind were. Their Inquisitor, twenty four year old Maxwell was leaning over the table, placing out a piece for a job to be done in the Fallow Mire. In itself, Cullen was usually good at keeping his mind to himself when they were officially working, but today his mind was very much in the gutter. Mostly thanks to something he’d noticed this morning after their late night romp.

* * *

 

“Shouldn’t you be sleeping?” Cullen looked over his shoulder, then belatedly realized that Maxwell was standing by the ladder, completely and utterly naked. First thought that came to Cullen’s mind was that he couldn’t possible not be cold, but then he remembered that Maxwell did this rather often, both in his own quarters and in Cullen’s.

“Likewise Maxwell, it’s just some last minute paperwork,” Cullen offered in what he hoped was a steady voice, then turned back to glare at the papers. It would do him no good to be distracted by Maxwell’s toned, tanned body right now. Even if said man was wriggling in between him and the desk.

“Cullen,” the man murmured, in a voice that clearly said ‘no more work,’ and the commander sighed, amused. He glanced down, enjoying the view before he shook his head.

“Isn’t it cold?” he asked.

“Mmm no, but that hole in your damned roof isn’t helping no,” Maxwell noted.

“I suppose not…” Cullen murmured, pressing against Maxwell, grinding his hips to the naked mage’s. The man let out a soft gasp, then grinned, eyes darkening from that alone. Cullen moved him about, using one of his hands to pushed papers and what-not out of the way. He kept his eyes wholly on Maxwell, who shuddered under the heady look. Like a lion on prowl, Cullen edged him until he literally had to climb onto the desk to avoid the hard edge of it. Cullen, of course, trailed after him, armor and all.

“Not even taking off your gloves?” Maxwell teased, but the heavy look in his eyes said he didn’t quite mind. Cullen smirked as he leaned over him, effectively trapping him against the desk. It was quite the sight, pressed against the desk, naked and aroused. This was a part of the Inquisitor only Cullen got to see and that pleased him on so many levels. It was also really sexy.

“Shall I try to heat you up, your lordship?” Cullen suggested and Maxwell actually pouted, giving him a lazy slap on the shoulder.

“Call me that again and we’ll see who ends up cold.” There was however, no heat in his words and Cullen knew Maxwell wouldn’t actually go through with it. In fact, they both knew.

“Alright then, Max,” Cullen murmured, leaning down to plant chaste kisses to the man’s cheek, trailing up to kiss at the small scar that ran across Maxwell’s eyebrow. Cullen then went lower, opting to kiss along the other man’s neck, then further down as Maxwell’s thigh’s parted for him to settle himself in between. Cullen reached over to the edge and pulled at a drawer, pulling out a vial, smiling when Maxwell raised an eyebrow at him.

“Always prepared huh, commander?” he inquired. Cullen chuckled, leaning down so he could whisper into the other’s ear.

“Should I not be? I even keep one in the war room,” he whispered. Maxwell groaned, eyes closing tightly at that image. Of course, thinking about the times in the war room was more than enough to made Cullen more hasty than he necessarily wanted. This time, tonight, he’d take his time.

“Maker, I’ll never be able to keep a straight face in that room again,” Maxwell complained, but didn’t actually seem to care all that much. Cullen chuckled, then set to pull of one of his leather gloves, using his teeth to do so. That made Maxwell groan, shuddering at the sight. The commander smirked as he finally got the glove off, dropping it before he pulled out the cork off the vial. Cullen poured enough onto his hand before he reached down, gently stroking the other man’s cock. Maxwell moaned loudly, arching against him, giving a startled gasp when Cullen gave a few hard jerks before he let go, his hand wandering further down.

“Relax okay?” he murmured as he pressed a single finger against the small hole, muscles clenching in surprise. Maxwell nodded, shuddering. He took the finger easily and Cullen smiled, soon after pressing in one more, making the mage quake with a deep tremble of pleasure. He curled the two fingers and Maxwell’s back lifted off the desk, a loud moan escaping him. Cullen almost chuckled as Maxwell groaned, writhing under the pleasure. He leaned down to capture his lips as he pressed a third finger in, leaving the young Trevelyan to gasp and moan.

“Fu- Maker- Cullen!” he gasped, arms finding their way around Cullen, keeping him close as he arched, pleasure making sweat pour and electricity jitter. The commander couldn’t help it, he smirked and curled, twisting his fingers. Maxwell’s eyes widened and his body shook, Cullen’s name falling from his lips without even the slightest of hesitation. He adored it when the Inquisitor’s control started to falter. Before the mage could lose himself in the feeling however, Cullen pulled his fingers away and the man groaned in protest. Cullen then proceeded to undo the clasps of his trousers, pulling it down only enough to free his own hard cock, stiff from arousal.

“Ready?” he murmured, slicking his dick with more of the oil from the vial. Maxwell nodded quickly, eyes screwed shut as he whined, squirming. The commander smiled softly, leaning down to lay a chaste kiss on the other’s brow, then went lower, pressing a firm, but careful kiss to Maxwell’s lips. The man relaxed under him, meeting the kiss with uncontrolled want.

“Maker’s ball’s, Cullen, fuck me,” the Inquisitor managed to urge once he pulled away to gasp for air, hands and arms shaking as they held on to him, tightly as a strung bow. The commander licked his lips, guiding himself towards Maxwell, pressing his cock into him. The first inch, just passing the tight muscles made the Trevelyan gasp and moan, arching his back to get him to go faster.

“You feel so good, Maxwell…” Cullen groaned, sinking all the way in to the hilt. Maxwell made a noise of want, arching to get him to move, but he didn’t. Instead Cullen lay there, just enjoying the feeling before he started to thrust, slowly, just out and sinking back in. Maxwell whined, close to whimpering when he sank in, filling him. Pressed against the desk, Maxwell moaned, arching up off of the wood as he held on tightly, nails biting into Cullen’s back.

“Come oooon, Cullen, move,” the man gasped out, writhing when all Cullen did was to press a kiss to his throat and thrust his hips forward in a lazy, slow movement. Hand’s fumbled and tried to urge him forward as the commander used the strength of his arms to keep the younger man from gaining the upper hand in this.

“Now now, let’s not be hasty,” Cullen murmured, adding just an edge of teeth, making Maxwell groan and shudder. Somewhere in the back of Cullen’s mind, he noted that there were still papers littering the desk, some just signed.

“Commander!” Maxwell grit out, trying for a glare, but it was somewhat weak when he gasped and groaned, arching up to meet Cullen’s lazy thrusts.

“Is that an order? _Inquisitor_?” he teased, pulling away a little so he could smirk at the man, who flushed, narrowing his eyes.

“Yes! Andraste’s ass, Cullen if you don’t- ah!” A sharp, hard thrust was enough to render that sentence dead and Maxwell arched off the desk, moaning loudly.

But then Maxwell twisted and arched just so and then they were lost to pleasure.

* * *

 

Maxwell, unlike the rest of house Trevelyan, was not a morning person, not by a longshot. So when the birds became too loud, he groaned, rolled over onto his stomach and stuffed his face into the pillows. Cullen, barely the tiniest of awake, turned, chuckling, a hand going up to drag his fingers through the man’s hair.

“Urgh…” Maxwell just groaned.

“You have to get up soon,” Cullen noted, pulling himself up to lean on an elbow. The blankets were riding just below the man’s ass. It was quite the sight. Maxwell certainly didn’t look the part of a mage who had lived a closeted life in a Mage Circle, all toned and muscled. Quite a bit like Dorian, Cullen realized. It was probably partly because the Trevelyan was a battle mage now.

“Can’t the war just wait for just one day?” the man grumbled from the stuffing of the pillow.

“I’m afraid not,” Cullen replied as his fingers trailed down to Maxwell’s back, trailing some moles, brushing over downy, light hair all the way down to the small of his back. The man let out a pleased sigh, allowing the touch in the early hours. Then Cullen noticed something distinctively not normal on a person’s body. It was slightly blurred on one edge and backwards, but right there, on Maxwell’s right side, right on his ass, was his own name, clear as day and in his style. At first he thought he’d mention it, but ultimately, Cullen decided against it. It had a deep, possessive feeling roar in his belly and he smirked to himself before he got into the tedious task of getting the strong, all-encompassing Inquisitor out of the bed.

* * *

Certainly, it wasn’t like that in itself was odd, their first time had been on that desk and it wasn’t like it bothered him. What had stuck out to him, was that he’d allowed himself to let the blurred ink of his name stay on his body. Right now, nothing would show, unless Maxwell pushed his trousers down, which was highly unlikely, given their current situation. The man moved about, talking with Josephine about some herbs from Fallow Mire, then went on to ask Leliana about that Hard in Hightown murder case in Kirkwall.

“Something on your mind, commander?” Leliana asked.

“Hm?” Cullen hummed, then snapped out of it, realizing he’d been quite obviously staring at their young Inquisitor. He flushed and scratched the back of his neck in embarrassment. Leliana just smirked knowingly at him. It didn’t help that last night, Maxwell had been wearing absolutely nothing and parading around in the room like a peacock, and that was an image to stuck to his mind. But it was his own name, pressing in ink on the man’s skin that made his skin tingle and feel hot. Despite that, he was not all stick-in-the-ass all day, he too had a hidden, mischievous boy buried within him.

“Certainly you’ve got something to say, _commander_ ,” Leliana inquired because there was no way she _didn’t_ notice that a slight smirk was making it’s way onto his face. When Maxwell looked over at him, he just shook his head, thinking it’d be best to keep it to himself for now. No need to make him blush just yet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maxwell blushing is a delicious image ಥ⌣ಥ 
> 
> Alas, more smut to end this, yes? But before that, companions teasing our dear Inquisitor

As it turned out, keeping it hidden for that long, was impossible, least of all when Cullen had to stand in the same room with Leliana and Josephine for hours and both staring at him without even blinking. It was unnerving at the least and completely creepy at best. Maxwell was blissfully unaware of what was going on behind him as he talked with one of Leliana’s agents. It wasn’t until said agent had finally left that Cullen sighed.

“Well, _commander_?” Josephine asked, smile set in a sweet expectation.

“Maker’s breath, you two are incorrigible,” he groaned, rubbing his face. He realized right after that his gloves smelled of Maxwell, like all his clothes did. The heady, musky scent lingered and made him flush. He looked over to see that Maxwell was once again stretching over the table, snatching up a small figure, one of Leliana’s for a finished job and report received. It gave Cullen a full shot of his back and behind. Such a beauty.

“Cullen,” Leliana urged and Josephine giggled. Alright, here goes.

“I’ve got it signed in ink,” he muttered. At first the two stared, suddenly Leliana gave a mighty scoff, trying very hard not to laugh. Josephine just frowned as the spymaster shook, pressing a hand to her mouth to keep herself from laughing. Maxwell looked over his shoulder, giving him a confused look.

“Oh, but doesn’t ink stain?” Leliana offered and something dawned on Josephine’s face. She, unlike Leliana, was not able to hide her laugh. This in turn, made Maxwell frown.

“Ah, but it dried out, quite handy,” Cullen replied, trying to keep his voice to stay as normal as possible. Maxwell shook his head, turning back to the report, ignoring how Josephine giggled.

“And where, might I ask, is said signature?” Josephine asked, her face much better at hiding what she was thinking than he was.

“On the rear, quite easy to spot,” Cullen explained. Maxwell suddenly tensed, then, as if by magic, he spun around, so fast he was a blur. His face was a deep red, borderline scarlet as he clutched the report in his hand, both trembling.

“W-what?!” he asked, voice slightly pitched. Cullen smirked and raised an eyebrow at him.

“Oh, commander, what would the nobles say, if they saw him signed by yours truly?” Josephine feigned a rather well formed look of scandalization. Maxwell couldn’t possible had blushed any harder, yet he did as he squeaked and his eyes flew from the ladies to Cullen and then back and forth some more.

“Surely it’d keep those dowager’s away, lest they’d get an eyeful of my name,” Cullen replied evenly, or as evenly as he could without laughing right in the poor man’s face. Maxwell gawked and Josephine laughed. Leliana smirked widely.

“Cullen!” Maxwell protested, then stormed out of the room, face bright red. Even his ears were dark with the blush.

* * *

 

“Your strapping young templar knows just how to sign his work then.” Cullen heard Dorian say as he entered the rookery. Then he heard the Inquisitor make an awfully embarrassed sound. Dorian laughed loudly as Cullen dared a look over the railing to see Maxwell glowering all red faced, looking caught between wanting to set the Tevinter mage on fire or just running.

“D-Dorian!”

“Now now, it’ll keep those nasty old dowagers away, yes? Your man’s rather possessive, it’s cute,” Dorian continued on and Solas made a disgusted noise from down in the rotunda. That was the moment Maxwell squeaked and turned tail, jumping over the railing before fleeing the room, Dorian’s loud laughter chasing him to wherever he decided to flee to.

“Leliana… did you- of course you did,” Cullen groaned, but he smirked nonetheless.

“Commander, it’s cute, the blush might become permanent,” Leliana just replied.

* * *

 

Varric, it seemed, had decided this kind of thing, had to go into his book, much to Maxwell’s despair.

“No, Varric, please,” the mage pleaded, but Varric just raised an eyebrow at him.

“Not a chance your Inquisitorialness, it stays,” the dwarf replied, grinning widely.

“Maker’s ball’s are you serious?! It’s- it’s not-” the blush that spread was quite simply exquisite, and the look of Varric’s face told Cullen that he thought so too and was quite possible adding that too.

“Careful dear, or you’ll combust,” Vivienne called sweetly as she walked by.

“Vivienne!”

“And the signature, quite a lovely little thing darling, do keep it,” she added before she left, all queen-like. The nobles around the room was watching, none hid their amusement as the Inquisitor huffed and stormed out, face dark shaded red. Cullen almost feared for his health. Almost.

* * *

 

If Maxwell thought he’d be able to hide in the tavern, he was sorely wrong. Bull laughed jovially, then slapped the man on back, sending him reeling forward.

“Good on you boss, makes it easier to find you should you fall into the sumps in Fallow Mire again,” Bull proclaimed and the mage stuttered, trying to find a proper response. He came up with none, least of all when Sera dropped down beside him, startling him.

“Cully Wully decided to finally make you his huh? Funny innit? Shite’s gonna go down fast if you get hurt,” she stated, laughing when Maxwell flushed, opening his mouth, then closing it without getting a word in edgewise. Blackwall chuckled as he passed by.

“No one will judge you for it, Inquisitor,” he added, eyes twinkling in delight. then Cole appeared, startling Maxwell even more than Sera did. The mage turned, ready to stop whatever Cole would spout.

“Burning with desire, his mark is upon me, feeling blessed, knowing he knows it’s there, there’s lust in his eyes, hot, burning, wish he’d caress it-”

“Cole!” Maxwell burst in, clapping a hand over the young boy’s mouth. Sera cackled and Bull looked impressed.

“Don’t feel ashamed boss, it’s a common thing, ain’t nothing wrong with wanting to be claimed,” Bull added, smirking widely. In the end, Maxwell fled as Krem chased off Bull and Sera ran up the stairs, shouting gleefully.

* * *

 

Maxwell groaned loudly, slipping past Cassandra, who stopped her practice to look up at the Inquisitor, who was making his way up the stairs.

“Should I guess the reason for you running around blushing like a maiden is because of what Leliana mentioned?” she asked, straightening. Maxwell groaned, slumping over.

“Of course she told everyone! I’m going to wring that man’s neck,” he groaned.

“Is it a problem?” she asked back.

“No! That’s- it’s just- argh, it’s-” Maxwell shut up then, closing his eyes tightly before he heaved a sigh.

“Thought so, the commander has a mischievous side to him too, albeit not as prominent as Leliana’s,” Cassandra noted, not quite smiling. Maxwell grunted.

“Yes, I’m fully aware of _that_ ,” he admitted.

“Then go to him,” she told him. Maxwell did not see the smile as he shot off in search of the commander.

* * *

 

“You!” Cullen startled, looking up from the papers. Trevelyan marched into the room, shutting the door with a slam. The agent in the room scurried out another, half terrified. Cullen straightened, smiling a little.

“Yes?” he asked. Instead of yelling or whatever it seemed Maxwell intended to do, the man stepped up to the desk, grabbed a hold of Cullen’s robe and yanked him forward, pressing his lips to his. Cullen made a noise of surprise, but allowed it of course. Except the desk was digging into his groin and it wasn’t wholly pleasant. Soon, Maxwell pulled away, still glaring.

“Could’ve told me,” he muttered, pouting.

“Ah, revenge for the signature thing then?” Cullen asked, unable to tease a little. Maxwell’s eyes narrowed. Flushing a little, the man let him go, but then proceeded to push most of the papers and books onto the floor before he climbed up, onto the desk, moving towards Cullen before he stood up on his knees, looking down at Cullen, who swallowed.

“Maybe…” he murmured, mouth turning up into a wicked smile. Fingers ran up Cullen’s neck and towards his head and seconds later, Cullen was pulling him down into a feverishly hot kiss. Hands ran with hurry, undoing clasp and opening buttons. Metal and fabric discarded with haste as Maxwell moves to sit on the edge, cock half hard from the ministrations. Cullen breathed in the scent that is Trevelyan musk and sweat, then he snickered.

“The Revered Mother almost had a heart attack yesterday, as soon as it got out… Dorian says she was stumbling, looking ashen,” he noted and Maxwell snorted, rolling his eyes. Cullen grabbed his hips and pulled him forward, off the desk. He used his arms along to turn Maxwell, who went willingly once he realized how Cullen wanted him.

“She’ll have to get used to it, it’ll stomp out whatever rumors about me and Dorian,” Maxwell replied, gasping when Cullen pressed his against the wooden desk, bending him forward. A great shuddering ran up the mage’s spine. The commander chuckled, one of his hands wandering down to the man’s ass, stroking across the ink that was spread out, blurring the backwards written letters of his name.

“A bird told me you rather liked the thought of this,” he commented and Maxwell tensed, then groaned.

“Fuck- didn’t think they’d tell you about what Cole said,” the mage muttered, pressing his forehead down against the messy desk when one of Cullen’s fingers grazed across the cleft of his ass. The commander licked his lips, using more nail to drag across the ample flesh. Maxwell gasped and pressed back against him, needy for more.

“You want to me to mark you then? Bite down just hard enough, then suck till it’s almost purple, just where your clothes won’t be able to hide it, so that everyone knows you’re mine,” Cullen muttered, rubbing a finger down and over that little, muscled hole. Maxwell moaned, arching.

“Maker, yes,” the mage moaned, pushing back. Cullen smiled and pulled away, hands reaching for the vial in the drawer. A new one, the one used yesterday was empty after all. Instead of pouring it onto his hand as usual, he let it pour directly down onto Maxwell and the man gasped loudly at the cool liquid. The oil ran down the cleft of his ass, dripping to the floor and Cullen spread his ass, using his thumbs to spread the oil, rubbing against the tiny hole, which spasmed and clenched everytime he came too close. Just when Maxwell started to get used to the constant rubbing, Cullen pressed a thumb into him, making him moan, pushing against the single digit.

“My sweetheart,” Cullen murmured. He watched as the muscles in the mage’s back tensed and moved as he breathed, arching against him. It was beautiful to watch. Most mages were so slim, Dorian aside. But Maxwell had the perfect muscles, truly a battle mage in his own right. Something reminiscent of magic jittered across Cullen’s nerves as he pressed his other thumb in along the other, then moved the two apart.

“C-Cullen! Fuck!” Maxwell groaned and clenched around the invasive fingers. Arching up, off the desk, he pushed back, taking more of the fingers. The commander groaned at the sight. Their leader, their Inquisitor, spread out before him, with his own name -spelt backwards- on his ass in slightly smudged ink, sweat making it glisten. It was all too much to bear. Cullen pulled back, then very quickly covered his cock in oil. Pushing both thumbs right back into Maxwell startled him and a surprised groan escaped him. Spreading him open, Cullen took the chance and pressed forward, having to alter between holding him open and guiding his cock. The tight, slick heat had him pressing harder, but slower. Maxwell started chanting his name as a mad man to his Maker.

“Too good, far too- good-” Cullen grit out, pushing till he was all the way in. The tight heat around him spasmed and clenched down. He slipped his thumbs out and starting running his hands up and down Maxwell’s back, using just enough nail that someone like Trevelyan, who was a true cat-person, mewled and relaxed.

“Move,” the man grunted after a while.

“Are you… okay?” Cullen managed to grit out, even as his hands landed on the man’s hips, keeping him still as he started moving, just a little back and forth to test the waters. Maxwell nodded, head tilted to the side, eyes drawn shut and mouth hanging open. When Cullen halted for a moment, a single eye opened to glare up at him.

“Commander, move,” he groan and Cullen couldn’t help it, he laughed.

“Alright, as you wish, my Inquisitor,” he replied, started to move for real. His thrust grew long and sharp, hips snapping forward and the mage gave a cry of pleasure, arching, meeting the thrusts eagerly. Maxwell’s hands reached forward to grab onto the edge of the desk, knuckles turning within a few seconds. His moans and groans crescendoed, pitching and hitching as Cullen sped up, just about plowing into him.

“Cullen, Cullen, Cullen, C-Cullen- Maker- oh fu- fuck yes- yesyesyesyes,” Maxwell chanted, groaning loudly as Culled reached out to grab a hold of his elbows, pulling him up so he was pressed against the desk. There was no doubt that the edge of it was pressed against the mage’s cock, but he didn’t seem to mind, if not actually enjoying the extra bite. Kept at that angle, Cullen plowed into him, putting all his strength into it. Maxwell thusly, were reduced to a mess, moaning and all but sobbing his name. Magic jittered out, out of control, unleashed and Cullen pressed it down, just enough to leash it, but not to hurt.

“M-Maker’s breath!” he cursed when the effect of doing so sent his mind and body reeling. It seemed to have the same effect on Maxwell as his mouth fell open, eyes wide before he arched, spasming around Cullen, who groaned loudly, holding the mage by the elbows as he leaned forth to press his brow against the sweaty back of his lover. Maxwell sobbed something and Cullen finally found his release, continuing to thrust despite the overpowering orgasm. He could hear nothing aside from the blood pumping in his veins and maybe Maxwell had screamed, he wasn’t sure. It took time to come down from this high and he slumped forth, taking Maxwell with him.

“-len… Cullen-” Trevelyan’s voice caught through his haze less than a minute later.

“Hm?” he hummed, hands running over his lover’s body, fingers deftly caressing the ink signature that was probably nothing more than a blotch by now.

“I’m _not_ keeping that ink stain…” the mage said as a matter of factly, breathing heavy still, but calming. Cullen laughed till his shook.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cole is so adorable, it's easy to write as him, the other's are harder, but that's part of the challenge I suppose  
> also thanks to Youramatus (from tumblr) for giving me this idea in the first place!


End file.
